Of Shadows and Thunder
by SadisticUnicorn
Summary: "Evil shall taint the four, and a new darkness will engulf them. Only from the Shadows will come victory, and it still needs the roar of Thunder to herald it's return."StarClan know which cats the prophecy is talking about. But which ones can be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Darkness glittered i_n the shallow pool of blue/black water. Dew lay on the grass and glowed like stars as it reflected moonlight. Yet the moon was nowhere in the sky, along with no stars, but still the blackness burned brightly. Sitting, shoulders hunched and head gazing intently into the pool's deep, dark depths was the silhouette of a cat. His gray, ragged pelt hung limply off his frame and his owl-like orange eyes were wide, unblinking as they remained focused on the pool.

He had been waiting and waiting; waiting for when he would see _them_. He had been waiting this intently for so long that as cats passed him by they didn't give him a second look. He was nothing more than background scenery to them. But after watching the pool for so long, he saw as it rippled delicately, the blackish blue water changing ever so slightly. His eyes widen and he took in a rattled breath in his excitement.

Lights and shapes began to shine through the pools icy water, shapes he had never seen before, yet knew they were right ones. The wind sighed through the reeds, whipping his raggedy fur to and fro. He could hear a faint voice carried on the wind, but knew only he could hear it, for only he had waited so patiently for this very moment. As the soft voice was gently carried away he stood, eyes bright.

Moving his muscles slowly, he heard his bones and joints pop and snap from moons and moons of neglect. His large paws left an indent in the earth and he had to make himself stretch before moving, afraid he might pull something. He shook a hind leg and tentatively leaped forward. He stumbled only slightly but managed to keep his balance.

The tom huffed. After so long, sitting by the pool, he had finally seen what he knew would happen, and received the prophecy the others refused to believe. He knew that they would believe now though. Starting at an easy trot he sighed as he worked his body for the first time in moons. He had almost forgot what it felt like to be alive. Then again, he wasn't truly alive was he?

The frosty looking forest opened before him and he let out a yowl. Slowly cats appeared from bushes and brambles, leaping elegantly from the tree tops and poking their heads from what looked like old rabbit burrows. Cats looked at him with both surprise, shock, and puzzled glances. Of course they were not used to seeing him move, as he had sat for lifetimes glaring into the dark pool. _That's going to change now._

"Darkstorm, you have finally left your sentry. Tired of waiting for a prophecy that doesn't exist, eh?" The mocking meow came from a lean and brown tabby she-cat.

Darkstorm raised his head, he was much older and more experienced than Larkclaw. "You may think me mad, Larkclaw. But I have received a message, one that can change everything we've known."

The cats that had gathered let out excited and alarmed mewls. A few others however look skeptical, Larkclaw including."If you have finally heard the _message,_"She sneered."Than please share with the rest of us."

A low growl sounded from Darkstorm's throat."Only with Firestar, Heatherstar, Flametail, and Barkface. You've never believed me, so this is not for your ears."

Larkclaw narrowed her amber eyes to slits but said no more, and stalked away back into the brambles. Others followed her, cats Darkstorm knew didn't believe him, and cats that had no idea what was going on. After all, he had died many, many moons before most of them. Out from the clearing stepped three cats, three he knew well.

He had watched them from afar as they lived, for he had died long before them. Yet as they joined the stary ranks he had come to know them, and they him. Then, after the death of Firestar he had been given a warning, one he knew not. So he had waited by the pool until he had finally understood, and now the time had come.

"Yes Darkstorm? Have you finally understood your warning?" Firestar asked.

Darkstorm gave ThunderClan's legendary leader a nod."Yes, but I'm afraid it is not good. Very shady. Very..._..troubling."_

"How troubling do you mean?" Flametail asked wearily. "There won't be trouble for ShadowClan will there?"

Darkstorm felt with surprise a dark growl rise in his chest, and without his own consent a voice, dark and desolate, a voice that wasn't his spoke."_Evil shall taint the four, and a new darkness will engulf them. Only from the Shadows will come victory, and it still needs the roar of Thunder to herald it's return."_

Heatherstar, once a WindClan leader, bristled."The four clans will be tainted? Do you mean by kittypet blood?"

Firestar rounded on her, green eyes flashing dangerously."Are you saying I tainted ThunderClan by joining them? It was my destiny to be the fire that saved us!"

"Easy Firestar, we are all one clan here." Barkface murmured.

"The prophecy sounds like it is for just ThunderClan and ShadowClan alone."Flametail muttered, swishing his tail.

"It is for _all _the clans!"Darkstorm hissed, making the young ShadowClan medicine cat flinch."StarClan too!"

Firestar seemed to regain his temper, but his eyes still had a hostile glint in them. "Do you know, Darkstorm, how we can prevent this from happening?"

Darkstorm sank his claws into the peaty earth."It is unstoppable. Our Clans will be tainted by this evil and it may drag us under." For a strange reason he felt as if he had a hard time catching his breath, and his lungs constricted tightly in his chest. A tingling sensation tickled is his claws and his eyes began to glisten with something he couldn't distinguish.

"But I have finally been given my warning, and I know who will destroy, and save our clans."Darkstorm croaked, his voice becoming unusually faint. Maybe it was because he hadn't used it in such a long time.

"Who,"Firestar whispered. "Who are they?"

Darkstorm wanted to howl their names to the heavens he was so excited. He had waited lifetimes for this moment, for he knew it would mean he would have an actual purpose. He would actually be able to help his living clan mates instead of chasing dead hares and mice that didn't exist. He would be able to lead a chosen one on the path for victory, and when he eventually faded he could still at least live on in that cat's memory.

Darkstorm was puzzled when his voice didn't reach over a whisper.

Flametail gazed at him."Now tell us, which one of them will destroy, and which one will save us?"

The tickling feeling in Darkstorm's claws suddenly escalated into searing pain. He howled as it seemed his claws had been torn from his paws. The tightness in his chest swelled and every breath he took it felt like he was trying to breath in fish scales. Pain rippled across his spine and to the tip of his tail. It seemed his bones turned into scorching stone and his blood to liquid flame. _Please no! No!_

He knew what was happening. He was fading.

The grass around him went up in flames and he let out one more agonizing cry. Suddenly everything was gone, forever. Nothing swept him out into the darkness where no cat returned. He was forever gone, and nothing could stop it. He had the feeling he was being cheated. After waiting by the pool obediently for the prophecy this was his thanks? Then the rest of his mind, thoughts, body and soul disappeared.

Firestar, Flametail, Barkface and Heatherstar stared in horror where Darkstorm had been before he had faded. With feelings of dread they knew one day they would fade too, and it would be as painfully as Darkstorm's had. It wasn't just that what the four cats dreaded, for they knew which cats the prophecy centered around. They just didn't know which ones would save them and which ones would destroy them.

Somewhere far away, where an impossibly old badger sat and watched the stars, she saw one flicker, before completely dying out.

* * *

**Muwahahhah I'm so evil! I kinda liked Darkstorm's character but I killed him off. Only for the stories sake though. :P  
Please feel free to review and give me constructive criticism. I like where I'm heading with this story and plan on updating quick.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_Whiteflower opened h_er eyes to the bright sunlit clearing in the medicine cat den. The thick haired, blue eyed she-cat had been ThunderClan's sole medicine cat for six moons after her mentor, Ashbark had died of snake bite. She stretched, yawned, and took a dainty sip from the small pool in the den's clearing. Laying in a nest of fronds and bracken lay Hazelstripe, a cream tabby warrior who had dislocated his shoulder the day before. Whiteflower crept out quietly, hoping not to wake the resting warrior.

In the dawn light she could see Nettleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy, organizing patrols. Gathered around him were Tulipfern; a white and black spotted she-cat; Turtleclaw; a dark brown tabby tom; Morningdew; A pale silver tabby she-cat; all of whom asking if they could be on a hunting patrol.

Beside them were Moonblaze; a thick furred gray tom; Foxstrike; a dark red tabby; Goosewing; A speckled pale gray tom; and his apprentice Littlepaw, who was a pale ginger she-cat. All four cats were pleading with Nettleclaw to be sent out on a patrol to ShadowClan's border.

Whiteflower couldn't really blame them for wanting to go. ShadowClan had been leaving hints at the Gatherings that they needed more territory, all the while shooting glares at ThunderClan. Whiteflower knew better than to think they would challenge RiverClan, after all in battles they leaned each others help. Also, ShadowClan thought ThunderClan was weak, but what else was new? Sighing, Whiteflower padded up to the cluster of cats bombarding old Nettleclaw.

"Fine, Morningdew can lead a hunting patrol, please pick any warriors that want to join you. Foxstrike can lead the border patrol and can take any others with you." Nettleclaw declared. Whiteflower cleared her throat.

"Um, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed an apprentice or two to help me carry back herbs? Leaf-bare will soon be upon us and I need as much help as I can get."Nettleclaw nodded his brown tabby head.

"Take Mothpaw and Quillpaw, I'll tell Hawkpetal and Flameheart that their apprentices are helping you today."

"Thank you,"Whiteflower murmured, before hopping elegantly over the fallen birch tree and to the apprentices den.

It was early Leaf-fall, but she wanted to be ready for when Leaf-bare came. Illnesses like whitecough could be contracted during the warmer of the two and that would mean a long and harsh leaf-bare was waiting, taking any life, elder or kit, that it could. Whiteflower shuddered as she remembered last leaf-bare; Sagestar had lost yet another life, and poor Halfear and Rowankit had died. This would be her first leaf-bare without Ashbark to guide her, and she wanted to be as prepared as she could.

"Hello Whiteflower,"Mewed a soft yet pleasant voice.

Leaping lightly out of the apprentices den was a pale brown she-cat with a white underside. Her fur was spiked up and matted in a few areas where she had slept on it. Whiteflower purred,"Good morning Quillpaw. I've asked if I could borrow you and Mothpaw for awhile. Nettleclaw has informed your mentors by now, I assume."

Quillpaw sat down and began to groom the matted bits of hair."Mothpaw won't like it, I'll tell you that."

"I won't like what?" Asked a half curious, half disenchanted voice. Mothpaw's light blue-gray head popped out of the den, and he slide the rest of the way out. As he spotted Whiteflower he hissed."Let me guess, I gotta' help collect herbs?"

Whiteflower nodded, a tight lipped smile drawing on her muzzle. Mothpaw groaned, and swished his tail in annoyance. Whiteflower had known from the beginning that Mothpaw wouldn't like it. The broad shouldered ambitious tom liked to practice hunting and battle moves instead of sniffing out herbs. But Quillpaw was a different story. The small she-cat was goodhearted and did anything without complaint, even cleaning out dirty bedding. But Whiteflower knew the she-cat wasn't as timid as she appeared, and was becoming a natural fighter.

"Well let's hurry up and get this over with, I wanna get in some hunting today." Mothpaw meowed, stretching and bounding toward the camps entrance. Whiteflower and Quillpaw ran to catch up. "Let's go to the abanodoned two-leg nest first and collect catnip." Whiteflower ordered, already leading the way at a brisk trot.

Mothpaw dropped to the back, having shorter legs and being the slower of the three. Quillpaw walked by his flank, refusing to leave her friend behind. After dodging thorn thickets and weaving through brambles Whiteflower could smell the familiar scent of catmint. Her mouth began to water and she turned around to face the two apprentices.

"Chew the bottom of the stems but make sure that none of the juice is wasted, we can't afford to lose any of it." Whiteflower instructed, and the two apprentice's obediently began to bite the bottoms of the plants stems, chewing off as many as they could carry. Whiteflower joined them, and the irresistible flavor made her stomach growl in complaint. She should have eaten something before she left.

When all three cats had crammed as much catmint they could into their jowls without depleting the herb supply they made their way back to camp, the whole while trying not to drop any of the precocious healing plant. As they padded back in camp they dropped their load inside the medicine cat den.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. Can we take a quick lunch break?"Mothpaw complained, dropping his mouthful of catnip.

Whiteflower shrugged."Sure, I'll check on Hazelstripe a moment then we'll get back to collecting herbs."

"But isn't that against the warrior code? We haven't hunted for our clan yet."Fretted Quillpaw. Whiteflower was already poking her head into the den and gazing at Hazelstripe as he slept."Collecting herbs is just as important as hunting for ThunderClan. I'm pretty sure Sagestar will not mind at all, nor will StarClan."

Quillpaw's stomach rumbling loudly and she let out a nervous purr before making her way briskly toward Mothpaw, who had feathers suck to his muzzle as he tried eating the whole crow in a few mouthfuls. Whiteflower snickered then slipped the rest of the way into her den. She organized the pile of catmint into a neat stack before turning on Hazelstripe. He was laying up right in his nest and appeared bored out of his wits.

"You don't suppose I can leave now, do you?" Hazelstripe asked longingly.

"Try standing up first." Whiteflower demanded, and the cream tabby tom crawled out of his nest. The white she-cat eyed her patient carefully, she took her job as medicine cat very seriously, and her injured clan mates even more so. "Hm...put all your weight on your right leg." Hazelstripe flinched slightly as he put all his body weight on his hurt shoulder, but besides that appeared fine.

"Take it easy today,"Whiteflower meowed briskly. "Stay in camp the rest of the day and contact me if you need any help. I'll be collecting herbs so send a warrior. Oh and take this," She commanded, pushing a poppy seed at him.

"Well at least I'm out of the medicine den."Hazelstripe muttered, licking up the single poppy seed.

As Whiteflower left her den she knew she wouldn't have enough time to eat a quick meal, so instead she went to find Mothpaw and Quillpaw. The two apprentices were sharing the raven and occasionally Quillpaw would paw at the feathers left on Mothpaw's muzzle from his messy eating. "Stop that I'm not a kit!"

"But you're as messy as one!"She purred, then stopped as she saw Whiteflower coming.

"Enough of that you two, we need to go get more herbs."She meowed, and Mothpaw groaned again.

"Isn't that enough?" Asked the blue/gray tom with white patches.

Quillpaw hushed him."Collecting herbs is an important job too you know!"

As Whiteflower led the two apprentices out of camp she checked off catmint on her mental list of ingredients. ThunderClan would need some feverfew, maybe lavender to help with chills, and borage leaves for Honeydew, she would soon need some to help produce milk for her coming kits. Now that Whiteflower thought about it, ThunderClan needed a lot of herbs. She decided that today they would just collect feverfew and borage.

"Alright Mothpaw, you want to go hunting today right?"

The blue/gray tom nodded his head furiously.

"Then I'll need you to do something for me."Whiteflower mewed. "I need borage leaves for Honeydew. There should be a patch near the lake shore, after you collect as many as you can carry I'll let you have the rest of your day, deal?"

"What about Quillpaw?"He asked.

"She's going to help me carry feverfew back to camp, then she'll get to go and play or whatever you apprentices do in your free time." Whiteflower meowed heartily, and the two apprentices shared looks.

"Well alright, I will leave it in the Medicine Den for you. Later."Spinning on his heels Mothpaw sped away, his tail streaming behind him. Quillpaw chuckled."I haven't seen him run that fast in a long time." Looking up at Whiteflower curiously, the small she-cat let out a little mew."Where exactly are we going to forage for feverfew?"

Whiteflower shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly."Just by the WindClan border, not far now." Just as Whiteflower said, the border with WindClan appeared in a heartbeat and the two she-cats started sniffing about for any of the herb they could find.

"Over here!" Quillpaw called, beckoning Whiteflower over with her tail. The spiky haired apprentice was sniffing continuously at the small flowering bush. "Good job,"Whiteflower praised."You'd make a good medicine cat apprentice."

"Yep!" Quillpaw agreed enthusiastically."But I'm a warrior's apprentice and nothing could ever be better than that!"

Whiskers twitching in amusement, Whiteflower began pealing the leaves delicately from the stems before a nice pile lay at her and Quillpaw's feet. Both cats grasped the feverfew in their jaws and set out for camp. Morningdew and Foxstrike's patrols were already in camp by the time they got back, and the sun was high in the sky. Whiteflower yawned as she dropped her herbs into a neat pile and her bell growled once more. _Not yet,_she promised herself.

A fat pile of dark green borage leaves lay in the center of her den, and she said a prayer of thanks that none of the herbs looked to be in bad condition. Finally after sorting all of her herbs into place Whiteflower stepped out of her den. Her belly growled in encouragement as she picked up a fat shrew. Looking around, she saw Tulipfern and Hawkpetal eating together, and Whiteflower went to join the two she-cats.

"Whiteflower you're eating as if you haven't seen prey in a moon!" Tulipfern exclaimed. Whiteflower gulped down her shrew and burped. "I _feel_ like I haven't seen prey in a moon!" Hawkpetal, a pretty golden brown dappled she-cat gazed at her worriedly."ThunderClan needs you Whiteflower. Don't go starving yourself."

Whiteflower took another hasty bite and shook her head."It's nothing. I needed to collect more herbs that's all. Leaf-bare will be here before you know it."

Hawkpetal still looked concerned, but Tulipfern didn't give her a chance to voice anymore worry's."It's a new moon tonight right? You'll be meeting up with the other medicine cats soon."

"Yeah I guess so." She replied, far too busy finishing off her shrew.

"StarClan hasn't given you a prophecy yet, have they?" Tulipfern asked curiously.

Whiteflower had to stop herself from flinching. Her chatty friend meant well, but she didn't like thinking about it. So far StarClan appeared silent, and when she shared tongues with them they only gave her little bits of herb advise that she had already learned from Ashbark. This made Whiteflower began to wonder if StarClan thought she was unworthy of being ThunderClan's medicine cat. Maybe they thought her too incompetent or unworthy of StarClan's prophecy's, and it made her pelt itch with worry.

"No, not yet." She mumbled.

"Don't worry Whiteflower,"Hawkpetal whispered, as if she knew her thoughts."You're a great medicine cat, Ashbark couldn't have chosen better."

"Yeah, StarClan will eventually give you a dream when ThunderClan needs it the most!"Tulipfern added, finally realizing how concerned her friend was. The black spotted she-cat twined her tail comfortingly with Whiteflower's. Hawkpetal licked her ear briskly."Now go take a nap before you go, you deserve it."

_-xxxxxx-_

Whiteflower opened her eyes and uncurled from the tight ball she had wrapped herself into. Peeking outside her den she realized it was time for her to leave. She trotted out of the stone hollow and Turtleclaw and Flameheart, who were standing guard at the entrance_,_ waved their tails in greeting but did nothing else. Whiteflower bounded alone through the moonlit forest until the scent of heather reached her nose. The WindClan border was just a little bit farther.

She approached the stream and without hesitating leaped across in one bound. Waiting on the other side sat a small black haired tom with amber eyes, and beside him a long legged gray tabby. "Greetings Blackcloud, Spiderpaw."

Blackcloud nodded his head and mewed in a deep voice,"You are a little late. Did something happen?"

Whiteflower felt a little guilty giggle being pulled from her chest."I took a nap and woke up a little later than I should. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." Blackcloud shook his head, but a good natural smile spread across his lips. Spiderpaw gazed over at the lake and started pointing with his tail."It's Mallowtail, she's here too!"

An amber eyed white and gray tom stalked through the heather and sat down heavily, smelling of fish and water."Why isn't Berrypelt here yet? He's usually here before me."

Blackcloud shrugged,"I don't know. Maybe we should leave without him."

Whiteflower, who had been sinking her claws in and out of the peaty heather scented earth, looked up at her friend."Berrypelt can catch up later, he might not even come tonight. After all last time we saw him he was awful busy curing his clan mates rat bites."

Mallowtail nodded, the answer making sense."I forgot, Duststar announced at the Gathering that a ShadowClan patrol had been attacked by rats. I guess I thought they would have gotten better by now." The medicine cats started off, with Blackcloud leading the way.

"Spiderpaw do you remember what to treat rat bites with?" Blackcloud quizzed his apprentice, and the tabby tom rolled his eyes."Burdock root to keep away infections, and to help the pain."

Whiteflower let out a purr."That's exactly right! Spiderpaw is going to make a great WindClan medicine cat one day." Blackcloud scoffed and tipped his nose toward the air."Of course! _I _trained him after all." The black small tom grinned from ear to ear and Whiteflower couldn't help but smile back. Spiderpaw just rolled his eyes and said _whatever _before they continued on.

The ground slopped upward and Whiteflower could feel the wind tug at her pelt just before the Moonpool came into view.

As the medicine cats settled down Whiteflower crouched low and dabbed her nose to the water's icy surface. Her body froze up and stiffened and she close her eyes. Blinking them back open she saw the stary forest around her, and a strange cat that she hadn't seen yet before her. Yet he smelled of ThunderClan."Who are you?"

He fixed her with a green eyed stare."I am Firestar, but that is not important now."

Whiteflower's ears pricked. _Firestar? The kittypet leader?_

"Hard times are coming to the clans,"Firestar growled gravely. "ThunderClan must be prepared."

Her breath caught in her throat, _was she _about to be given her first prophecy? Suddenly her world was thrown into darkness and wind was pulling furiously on her paws. She felt lighter than a feather and willing her eyes open the sight she saw made her gasp.

It was as if she was floating on a cloud. Below her she had an eagles eye view of the lake and the four clans. Watching, something strange began to happen. A dark inky blackness swirled in the lake and started making it's way up on the banks. The black darkness touched the edge of each territory and slowly made it's way up the land, swallowing up RiverClan's and WindClan's camp. Yowls of terror and horror met her ears as it did so.

The dark sludge coiled and sprang at ThunderClan's camp, but a loud roaring like that of a lion cried out. As soon as it did a bright light emitted from ShadowClan's camp and raced towards the inky blackness, the roaring of thunder and lion still continuing. The dark shrank away, and as Whiteflower watched soon the darkness was sinking back into the lake. Something caught her eye though. A small bit of darkness, instead of returning to the lake, rippled among shadows until it split. The two black spec's went in opposite directions. With horror she watched one disappear into ThunderClan's camp, and the other into ShadowClans.

Firestar's warm scent wreathed around her and his breath billowed into her ear."Evil shall taint the four, and a new darkness will engulf them. Only from the Shadows will come victory, and it still needs the roar of Thunder to herald it's return."

"Wait Firestar! What is coming? Tell me!" Whiteflower cried, her fur bristling along her spine.  
But Firestar had already vanished.

* * *

**WOOT! I did it! :D**

Be nice and review, I'd really like that. And please feel free to leave constructive criticism and give me pointers on how to improve my writing.  
Thank Joo~  



End file.
